After Heat
by HyunShine
Summary: [Discountinue]


SEQUEL HEAT

Warn! : Thypos everywhere . MalePregnancy! BL! OmegaVerse! Atur jarak Baca!

A/n : maaf atas keterlambatan nya ! note lain di bawah saja.

Its MINYOON!

I don't own anything except this story

-HY-

"Ayah ada orang didepan"

 _Ting tong!_

"Jihoonie , jangan tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Berapa kali ayah harus ingatkan" sang ayah mengingatkan satu-satunya anak nya yang menuruni gen vampir nya itu. Sedangkan sang anak hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Cuek.

Sang ibu yang mendengar bel berbunyi langsung menghampiri pintu depan membukakan pintu. Dirinya sudah hafal siapa yang rajin kerumah keluarga mereka sepagi ini.

"Jiminaah! _Aigoo_ masuk cepat hari ini dingin sekali!"sambut wanita paruh baya itu.

" _eommoni_ , ini ada kue! _Eomma_ yang membuat kemarin" Jimin langsung masuk dan memberikan kotak kue yang di bawanya.

"ah! Terima kasih Jimin-ah. Kenapa repot repot membawa kemari, sampaikan terima kasih _eomma_ pada ibu mu ya" menarik kekasih anak nya itu ke meja makan sambil mengoceh betapa dingin nya minggu-minggu ini.

"Yah! Kenapa anak ini ada disini lagi?!" Yoongi baru saja masuk ke ruang makan disuguhi pemandangan ibunya menyendokan makanan ke Jimin.

Ayah Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya anak-anaknya tidak ada bedanya. Ketus. Persis ibu mereka. "lalu kenapa Yoon? Jimin kan pacarmu" sahut ayahnya.

"Hehe. Pagi sayangnya Jiminn~" sapa Jimin riang. Ibunya yang melihat langsung pamer gusi, geli melihat acara gombal anak nya dan calon menantunya -coret- pacar anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah ku sepagi ini? Bahkan ikut sarapan" ujar Yoongi sambil menyendok makanan masuk ke piring nya.

"Mengencani-mu hyung. Apa lagi hm?"dan Jimin harus rela menerima lemparan sendok, dan ditertawai ayah Yoongi.

"Mati saja sana!" menyuap makanannya dengan kasar. Untung tidak tersedak.

"Berhenti bertengkar dan makanlah dengan tenang Yoongi. Jimin-ah makanlah yang banyak" Ucapan ayah Yoongi menutup segala rencana saling adu mulut di meja makan itu.

Yoongi memakan makanan nya dengan khitmad melupakan Jimin yang makan sambil memandanginya. Pikiran nya melayang ke waktu Jimin mengurus heatnya. Dan orang tuanya tiba-tiba kembali keesokan paginya dengan alasan _'entahlah hanya ingin pulang saja'_ Yoongi ingat wajah jahil ibunya mengatakan hal itu sambil memandang dirinya dan Jimin saat itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Yoongi masih bergelung nyaman di pelukan Jimin yang sedang terlelap. Dirinya baru mendapat pesan, Jihoon izin menginap dirumah keluarga Kwon karena ibu Soonyoung rindu padanya. Yoongi mengizinkan nya setelah mengirim kalimat umpatan sayang karena adiknya sembarangan meninggalkan rumah tak terkunci._

 _Tubuh nya sekarang baru terasa pegal bahkan seakan ingin patah. Namun kantuk mengalahkan segalanya, dan terlelap menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi bukan light sleeper, dia bisa tidur tanpa terbangun walaupun orang disekelilingnya berisik. Tapi kali ini dirinya terbangun tiba-tiba melirik jam yang tergantung. 'jam 10.00 ? Tumben pagi' gumamnya. Pagi darimana huh._

 _Yoongi ingin tidur lagi, apalagi Jimin yang biasanya cepat bangun masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya. Namun hidungnya mencium bau masakan, 'ah mungkin ibu…Tunggu…. APA?!' Terlonjak kaget Yoongi langsung terduduk. Otomatis membangunkan Jimin juga._

" _Ugh..ada apa hyung? Tubuhmu masih sakit?" ujar Jimin dengan suara mengantuknya._

" _JIMIN! ADA-"_

" _oh kalian sudah bangun? Ayah akan beritahu ibumu untuk membawa makanan" suara ayah Yoongi dan suara pintu terbuka mengangetkan mereka berdua._

" _Tidak usah ibu sudah bawakan kemarii~" suara riang ibunya semakin membuat kedua anak adam ini terkejut. Terutama Yoongi, ibu nya bahkan menyeringai. Catat itu!._

 _Astaga rasanya memalukan! Mau diletakkan dimana wajah Jimin dan Yoongi!._

" _Ah .. Ahjumma maaf merepotkan. Terima kasih banyak" Jimin buka suara lebih dulu. Dengan sigap menarik kemejanya dan langsung memakainya, lalu menghampiri ibu Yoongi mengambil nampan yang di bawa oleh satu-satunya wanita dirumah ini._

" _Makanlah dulu lalu turun kebawah" suara datar ayah Yoongi mengagetkan pasangan baru ini. Dengan cepat di angguki keduanya._

 _._

 _._

" _kenapa pulang cepat?"_

" _seharusnya kami yang bertanya lebih dulu tuan muda Min" sindir Ayahnya._

" _entahlah, Ibu rasa hanya ingin langsung pulang tidak ingin menginap lagi" jawab ibunya sambil menyeringai. Seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu mereka menuju dapur._

 _Keduanya kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan wanita paruh baya itu._

" _Jadi ada yang ingin menjelaskan ?" Kepala keluarga Min akhirnya angkat bicara , bosan menunggu kedua pemuda di hadapannya ini berbicara menjelaskan keadaan mereka tadi pagi._

 _SedangkanYoongidan Jiminsalingmeliriksatusama lain, bingung menjelaskan dari mana._

" _Katakan saja kalian itu pacaranatau tidak" suara Ibu Yoongi menyahut saat beliau masuk ke ruang tamu membawa cemilan._

 _Keduanya berjengit mendengar perkataan perempuan paruh baya itu. "Ah , anu….ia ahjumma kami… sudah pacaran sebenarnya" akhirnya Jimin angkat bicara. 'baru saja tadi malam' lanjut Jimin dalam hati._

" _Nah! Aigoo akhirnya uri Yoongi punya kekasih! Ah ini benar benar kabar baikk~" Ibu Yoongi langsung merespon dengan bahagia. Sedangkan sang suami hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah terbiasa akan sikap istrinya itu._

" _Ibu tidak akan marah? Ayah tidak akan menendang Jiminie?" Yoongi melongo melihat respon kedua orang tuanya itu._

" _Tentu saja! Ibu malah senang Yoongi-ya~ tidak perlu lagi mengurusmu hingga stress seperti duluu~ karena ada Jimin yang mengurusmu "_

 _Jimin yang mendengar namanya disebut tersentak sedikt dan mengiyakan perkataan ibu Yoongi barusan. "E-eh iya ahjumma"_

" _Panggil appa dan eomma saja Jimin-ah. Tidak perlu sungkan" sahut ayah Yoongi. Yang langsung di angguki Jimin semangat._

' _Ya tuhan, kurasa sifat seenaknya jihoon dan aku diturunkan dari ibu dan ayah' keluh Yoongi dalam hati._

 _ **Flashback off**_

-HY-

"Yooong! Yooongi Hyu- Hey Yoongi hyung! kenapa melamun ? Makanan mu sudah habis hyung" Jimin mengguncang sedikit bahu Yoongi yang terlihat masih menyuap makanan padahal piringnya sudah kosong.

"Ha? Oh ._. Kukira masih ada" berlalu membereskan piring nya dan Jimin. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan Jimin di meja makan. Entah kapan ibu, ayah dan adiknya menghilang.

"Sudah hampir 10 menit lalu mereka pergi hyung"sahut Jimin. Heran melihat kekasihnya seperti ling-lung.

"Eoh? Kemana?"

" _Eomma_ pergi belanja dengan Jihoon, _appa_ katanya ke kantor, masih ada pekerjaan".

"Ooh, baiklah".

"Kemari hyung" panggil Jimin , menepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Yoongi masih bergeming ditempatnya. Belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Yoongi hyung ? _Waeyo?_ Kenapa melamun? Apa hyung mau duduk dipangkuan ku? Sini kemari" menepuk pahanya menggoda Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus mengengar perkataan Jimin barusan. Dirinya tidak mendengar perkataan Jimin di awal, jadi tanpa protes sama sekali menghampiri Jimin dan duduk di pangkuannya.

Mata sipit Jimin membesar , kejadian langka Yoongi menuruti perkataannya itu tanpa bahagia menyambut Yoongi di pangkuannya. Melingkarkan tangannya di perut datar kekasihnya itu.

"Melamunkan apa hm?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya teringat saat itu"

"Saat apa? Oh….. Saat _eomma appa_ tiba-tiba muncul dirumah pagi itu" Jimin tekekeh kecil teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu itu.

Perkataan yang lebih muda hanya diangguki oleh yang lebih tua, bergerak sedikit menyamankan diri di dekapan sang kekasih.

"Jangan banyak bergerak _hyung_ nanti membangunkan 'adik-ku' dibawah sana" Yoongi memerah mendengar perkataan Jimin.

Yoongi berbalik menghadap Jimin, kaki nya menjulur ke lengan sofa, tangannya melingkar di perut berbentuk kekasihnya itu."Jangan menggodaku bodoh. Aku mengantuk Jimin-ah, bangunkan saat makan siang. Jangan coba-coba pindahkan ke kamar. Ini perintah" titah ratu harus selalu dituruti jadi Jimin hanya tekekeh pelan mengiyakan.

"Tidurlah. Nanti kubangunkan". Mengeratkan pelukannya pada si mungil.

-HY-

"Aku pulangg~"

"Selamat datang~ Jimin-ah ! Sudah makan malam?" sang ibu menyambut putra sulung nya itu.

"Sudah _eomma_ dirumah calon mertuaa ~" ujarnya sambil bercanda

"Senyummu tidak mempan tuan muda" suara berat sang ayah menyahut dari dapur.

Jimin bergegas menghampiri bos besar. Ya bos dalam keluarga. Dan bos dalam pekerjaan.

"Kau meninggalkan perkerjaanmu hari ini. Dan tidak meminta izin , seharian bersantai ria hm" lanjut beliau.

"Ah, _mian appa_ , aku sudah minta sekretaris ayah mengirim perkejaan yang harus ku kerjakan lewat email. Tapikan yang harus ditanda tangan tidak bisa dikirim lewat email. Maafkan aku _neee?~"_ memelas pada ayahnya. Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. Jimin bekerja kok! Walau seharian mengasuh alias memanjakan kekasihnya nya itu diam diam dirinya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ayahnya berikan padanya!

"Benarkah? Akan ayah periksa nanti kalau begitu, lain kali pastikan izin. Pak Kang bilang kau tidak dimejamu seharian masalahnya. Dan buat _hard copy-_ nya ayah akan periksa dua-duanya."

"Siap _sajangnim_! Jiminie mandi dulu _appa~_ malam ini sudah dimeja kerjamu Janji!" memberikan _salute_ lalu berlari kekamarnya riang.

.

.

.

" _Ding Dong~ Sajangnim~_ ini berkasnya datang. Yang perlu tanda tangan akan dikerjakan besok bos!" dengan langkah ringan memberikan pekerjaannya pada sang ayah.

"Ayahserasa melihat anak sekolah menengah kalau sikap mu seperti itu. Calon direktur-ku tidak ada yang beres kelakuannya _yeobo_ ". Kepala keluarga Park ini menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Sedangkan sang istri hanya tertawa menanggapi, meletakkan teh yang dibawanya memijit pelan kepala suaminya.

"Duduklah dulu Jimin-ah" ujar ibunya pelan.

Jimin menuruti perkataan ibunya, penasaran ibunya akan membicarakan apa.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bersama _yoongi-goon_?"

"Eh? Sudah 5 atau 6 bulan eomma, kalau tidak salah" sahutnya polos.

"Bukan pacaran Jiminie. Lemot-mu ini ditularkan siapa eoh? Sudah dekat nya sejak kapan maksud ibu _"_ menggeleng pelan. Kadang putra sulungnya ini pintar bukan main, namun jika sedang error begini jadinya.

"Oohh! Hehehe, itu hmm sudah berapa lama ya ? 1..2..3.. Hm 3 setengah tahun? Ya sekitar itu _eomma_ ".

"Sudah mengenal _Yoongi-goon_ dengan baik kan?" Jimin mengangguk. "Dan dirinnya sudah kenal dirimu dengan baikkan?" Mengangguk lagi. "BAGUSKALAU BEGITU!" Jimin berjengit mendengar ibunya tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Ibumu itu sudah kebelet pingin cucu Jimin-ah" Ayah-nya berbaik hati mempersingkat penjelasan ibunya itu.

"Benarrr~ kapan kau menikahinya?kan sebentar lagi _Yoongi-goon_ lulus. Nah! Ibu ingin kalian menikah! Bagaimana? Ibu sudah inging menggendong cucu Jiminieee" rengek ibunya. Jimin hanya bisa melongo merespon kehendak ibunya itu.

Duh! Kalau menikah sih Jimin juga mau, masalahnya itu hanya di pacar galaknya itu! Mana tau Yoongi dirinya sebenarnya sudah lulus kuliah bisnis, dan masih berleha-leha menyelesaikan kuliah tarinya itu! Mana mau percaya dia!Yang ada Jimin dilempar dari balkon karena dikira mengada-ada

"Sudah, bawa saja ke kantor. Katakan kau sudah bekerja, pada ayah. Toh nanti kau kan mengambil posisi ayah di kantor ini. Tidak usah pusing begitu" Jimin lupa dirinya terhubung dengan Alpha senior di rumahnya ini. 'Hmm di bisa perhitungkan' batin Jimin.

"Anu… Bu bagaimana kalau Jimin bicarakan dulu dengan Yoongi hyung? Lagipula kan masih harus berbicara dengan orang tua Yoongi hyung dulu" jawab Jimin.

"Ya ya bicarakanlah dengan _Yoongi-goon_. Kemarin ibu sudah bicara dengan ibunya ngomong-ngomong. Dan ibunya langsung setuju. Jadi tinggal anaknya saja kok!" jelas ibunya panjang lebar. Sementara Jimin bengong untuk kesekian kali, ayah nya tampak geleng-geleng. Pasrah dengan keinginan wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

"eeeh?! Kenapa ibu seenaknya saja _?!_ Aih, nanti _eommoni_ berpikir anakmu ini tidak berani" rajuk Jimin

"Tidak akan. Ibu jamin tidak akan, jadi yang perlu kau lakukan lamar _Yoongi-goon_ secepatnya oke? Sudah itu saja yang ingin ibu katakan. Selamat malaam ~" mendorong Jimin keluar dari ruangan kerja suaminya itu. Mengacuhkan rentetan kalimat protes dari Jimin.

-HY-

"Namjoon hyung! Lihat Yoongi hyung tidak ?" Jimin menghampiri salah satu alpha yang lumayan disegani di kampus mereka itu.

Mengerutkan dahi-nya, mengingat dimana dirinya bertemu omega galak pacar juniornya ini "Seingatku Yoongi hyung pergi ke café di ujung jalan Jimin-ah, bersama seorang beta dan penyihir bertaring seperti Vampir hmm siapa namanya …. Ah Junggok? Jeongguk? Ah iya Jeongguk! Dan hmmm Mingku? Minu? Ah ! Mingyu! Seingatku mereka pergi kesana. Tidak terlalu lama dari kau datang" jelas Namjoon.

Jimin melongo melihat senior didepan nya ini, tumben sekali seorang Kim Namjoon susah mengingat nama seseorang. "Hyung sedang ribut dengan Seokjin hyung ya? Jadi lemot. Eh _mian hyung_ " perkataan Jimin hanya di angguki lesu oleh Namjoon. Bahkan tidak ada bantahan sama sekali. "Semangat hyung, yang sabar dengan Seokjin hyung. Oh! Hyung _gumawo!_ Aku menyusul Yoongi Hyung dulu! _Annyeong~_ "

.

.

 _Kling!_

Aroma pasta langsung memenuhi indera penciuman Jimin, membuatnya lapar seketika. Jimin mengedarkan pandangan nya, menemukan sosok bersurai kelabu kesayangannya sedang asik makan ditemani 2 _hobae_ nya itu.

"Yoong~"

"Oh, Jimin-ah~ tau dari mana aku disini?" mendudukan dirinya disamping Yoongi, Jimin menarik pipi Yoongi dengan _sayang_ "Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa meninggalkan ku? Dan harus minta temani kedua bocah nakal ini hm?" mengabaikan ocehan ' _Sakit Jimin!'_

"Seenaknya saja bocah nakal dari mana!" Seperti biasa Jeongguk langsung menendang kaki Jimin. Sedangkan Mingyu merengut memandang Jimin.

"Kau kan tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Aku tidak tau kau menjemput lebih awal Jimin-ah, lagipula aku hanya membantu Mingyu mengerjakan tugasnya disini lalu langsung makan siang" Jelas Yoongi menengahi Jimin dan Jeongguk yang mulai bertengkar kecil. Mengusap pelan pipinya yang memerah.

"Lain kali gunakan ponselmu dengan seharusnya hyung. Jangan hanya untuk mendengar lagu, menulis lirik, dan menelfon. Aku sudah _line_ berkali-kali dan tidak dibaca satu pun". Sungut Jimin, kekasihnya ini benar-benar kebiasaan.

"Oh? Benarkah? Tidak ada notif nya Jimin" Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sudah biasa.

"Ya ya, ayo pulang. Sudah beres kan?".

"Park Jimin bodoh, kautidakmengganggap kami huh" dan Jeongguk harus menerima pukulan di kepala jeniusnya itu.

"Sabar maknae, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Ini bayarlah makanan kalian dan milik Yoongi hyung, kami pergi dulu _annyeong_ ~" menarik Yoongi yang sedangmemasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Jeongguk yang bahagia karena di traktir

.

.

"Kau belum makan kan Jim?"

"Memang belum. _Wae?_ "

"Ini ada sandwich, ku beli tadi sebelum ke café tadi kupikir aku ingin jalan ke taman dulu tapi tidak jadi saja tiba-tiba malas rasanya. Jadi untuk mu saja, ini"

Jimin melirik kekasihnya yang sibuk membuka bungkusan sandwich di tangannya itu. "Hyung Jimin sedang menyetir nanti saja" gumamnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tau itu. _Jja~ say aaa … ppali"_ Jimin melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan heran. Mimpi apa pacarnya ini mau menyuapinya? Sedikit ragu membuka mulutnya namun akhirnya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Mengunyah sandwich dengan nikmat.

"Mulutmu lebar sekali Jiminie, hahaha!" menertawakan ekspresi Jimin saat membuka mulutnya.

"Biar saja. Lagi hyung lagi"

.

.

" _Jja~_ sudah sampai hyung. Istirahatlah" Jimin menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Yoongi.

"Tidak mampir ? Ibu menanyakan dari kemarin-kemarin kenapa kau tidak kerumah" gumam Yoongi.

"Nanti saja, aku masih ada urusan" mengusak rambut Yoongi lembut.

Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas. Terlihat sedikit ragu tiba-tiba.

 _Cup!_

Mengecup bibir tebal Jimin sekilas, baru saja akan melepaskan kecupannya tangan Jimin menahan leher Yoongi. Memperdalam ciuman keduanya, saling menyesap satu sama lain. Menghiraukan bahwa bisa saja orang diluar melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Mhh.. Sudahh Jiminnh"

Jimin melepaskan tautan bibirnya, namun tidak dengan , lalu

 _Hap!_

Menggigit pipi Yoongi sekilas.

"SAKIT JIMIN! ISH MENYEBALKAN" memukul dahi Jimin sepenuh hati.

" _mian hyung._ Pipi mu merah sih. Dinginlagi. Ah sudah sana, beri tahu _eomma_ aku akan mampir lain kali" mengusap dahinya yang dipukul barusan.

" _gurrae,_ akan ku sampaikan. _Nan kalkke~ annyeong"_

-HY-

"Kalau sibuk kenapa _ngotot_ ingin _video call_ Jim?"

' _hanya ingin melihatmu hyung. Bukannya yoongi hyung ada tugas tambahan?'_

sesekali mata Jimin beralih ke berkas yang harus ditanda tangani nya sesekali menatap Yoongi yang sedang sibuk juga di depan komputernya

"Sedikit lagi selesai, hanya tinggal menambah bagian bagian yang kurang pas nadanya"

' _Gurae? Selesaikanlah dulu hyung'_

"Hm.."

"ngomong-ngomong kau dimana Jim?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidak kenal dengan ruangan tempat Jimin sekarang.

' _Eh a-ah di ruangan ayah hyung, tugas mu sudah selesai hyung?'_ Jimin terlihat mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan penasaran Yoongi.

"Ya, kalau belum aku tidak menanyakan mu"

' _Hanya bertanya Sugar, aku bosan minggu ini kau sibuk terus aku pun sama. Kita pergi ke taman bermain minggu ini bagaimana?'_ wajah Jimin terlihat berbinar saat mengajaknya.

"Minggu ini ? _Gurae._ Call kau traktir kan?" tersenyum lebar, bahkan terdengar kekehan lucu, Menertawakan protesan Jimin 'memangnya aku pernah minta hyung yang bayar'

"Jangan terlalu pagi dan jangan terlalu siang Jim"

' _aye captain! Eh hyung'_

" _Mwo?"_

' _Kau mau menikah denganku tidak?'_ Jimin tiba-tiba bertanya Seakan perkataan nya barusan hal kecil.

"Kau mau ku cekik ya? Kau pikir menikah itu main-main? Kau belum bekerja bahkan kuliah saja _ngaret_ mau hidup bagaimana Jimin-ah? Dan aku lulus saja belum" Wajah Yoongi langsung mengerut kesal. Bahkan bertambah kesal melihat Jimin yang biasa saja mendengar ocehan nya.

' _bagaimana kalau kubilang aku sudah ada perkerjaan dan sudah lulus kuliah bisnis dan kuliah seni hanya karena aku ingin?'_ menaikkan sebelah alis nya memandang Yoongi seakan menantang.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak tidak. Sudah ku tutup saja. Jangan lupa jangan terlalu pagi dan terlalu siang. _Pai~"_

 _ **Nun jauh di kantor milik keluarga Park.**_

"Aish! _Jinjja!_ Kenapa juga ayah pergi berlibur di saat seperti ini!" mengacak rambutnya nya stress. Melihat tumpukan file-file yang harus di periksabelumlagikekasihgalaknyatadimengomelpanjanglebar. Mengatakan dirinya belum bisa apa-apa.

Beranjak dari kursinya membereskan segala perkerjaannya untuk dikerjakan dirumah "Paman Kang, Aku pulang dulu perkerjaan yang belum akan ku kerjakan dirumah yang sudah ada di mejaku. Aku pergi dulu".

"Baik tuan muda, hati-hati dijalan" sekretaris ayahnya itu bergerak cepat mematuhi kata-katanya.

-HY-

 _ **Minggu Pagi.**_

"Yoongi! Bangun ! Ada Jimin didepan. Yak! Pemalas! Bangun!" Ini kali ketiga wanita itu membangunkan anak sulung nya. Dan kali ini dirinya menyerah. Lebih baik calon menantunya itu yang membangunkan anak nya satu ini, pikirnya.

" _Jimin-Goon_ bangunkan saja sendiri ya anak itu tidak bergerak dari tadi. _Eomma_ buatkan makanan saja. Terserah mau dibangunkan bagaimana" mengkode agar Jimin langsung masuk ke kamar anaknya itu.

Jimin melangkah kekamar kekasihnya itu. Janjinya tidak mau terlalu siang panas, namun yang ada belum bangun sama sekali. Dasar.

Jika ibunya sudah mencoba dipanggil dan tidak bangun jurus satu-satunya hanya Cium saja sampai bangun.

Bergerak perlahan mendekati Yoongi. Ranjang kekasihnya itu berderit pelan. Mengukung tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu, menempelkan bibir mereka. Awalnya hanya berisikan kecupan pelan, yang akhirnya berubah jadi lumatan kecil. Yoongi sedikit mengerang namun belum membuka matanya. Kali ini lumatan itu berubah makin dalam menghisap kuat bibir bawah Yoongi melesakkan lidahnya masuk. Menyapa seluruh isi mulut kekasihnya itu. Yoongi bergerak kecil, dan mendorong sosok diatasnya itu. Nafasnya menderu , menyadari sosok yang menghabiskan nafasnya itu kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang menyeringai.

"Cepat mandi, jangan melamun terus. Hari semakin siang" mengecup dahi Yoongi sekilas lalu beranjak dari kamar kekasihnya itu. ' _Bahaya nanti kelepasan'._

"YAH! DASAR TINDAKAN ASUSILA! AWAS KAU NANTI PARK JIMIN MESUM!" terlambat sudah berlari menutup pintu saat Yoongi sadar dan melempar bantal nya.

Akhirnya pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar mandi. Menyeringai sekilas 'awas saja kubiarkan kau menunggu lama Park Jimin bodoh' batinnya kesal. _Yah kalau orangnya seperti Yoongi yang agak-agak menggadis memang perlu banyak perawatan. Rumpi._

.

.

"Bagus, kemarin yang mengeluh jangan siang malah dikamar mandi lama sekali. Hyung _ngapain_ disana lama-lama" merengut saat melihat kekasihnya itu turun ke ruang tamu. Harum sih _banget_ malah. Cuma masa perlu 2 jam untuksiap-siap?Sudahmiripibunyasaja. Duh kalau bukan kekasih sudah Jimin lempar ke luar jendela lelaki manis didepannya itu. "Hyung bertelur apa disana?" gumam Jimin

"ENAK SAJA BERTELUR! MEMANGNYA AYAM! AKU INI MELAHIRKAN NANTI BUKAN BERTELUR! Ish menyebalkan. Yah semalam aku tidak mandi, hanya cuci muka. Jadi sekalian saja keramas dan lain-lain lagipula kamar mandi ku kotor jadi dibersihkan dulu" jelas Yoongi panjang lebar, ya setelah menjambak Jimin sekilas sih. Argh! Demi tuhan makhluk mungil didepannya ini benar-benar! Gemas dengan kelakukan pacarnya itu, Jimin menarik kencang kedua pipi putih Yoongi.

"AFUH! SHAKITH! LEPHASH!" meronta melepaskan diri dari cubitan Jimin.

"Rasakan. Siapa suruh lama-lama. Dasar lupa dengan janji sendiri. Sudahayoperginantisampainya sorekalauterlalusiang" menarik tangan kecil itu keluar rumah. Tidak perlu pamit sudah dari kapan Jimin pamit pada orang tua Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Everlanddd! Yosh ayo jalan Jimin-ah!" seperti anak kecil diberi balon Yoongi dengan riang menarik Jimin. Lupakan tentang image cool. Nikmati dulu jalan-jalan hari ini.

Dan Jimin harus benar-benar bersabar, dengan tangan mungil yang menarik nya kesana kemari dengan semangat. Seperti bukan Yoongi sekali.

"Jimin! Kesini dulu!"

"Jimin! Ayo beli hot dog!"

"Jimin _kebelet_ ayo cari kamar kecil"

"Jimin gulali!"

"Jimin-!"

"Jim!"

Hingga panas yang menyengat mulai berubah menjadi lebih teduh. Bayangan mulai condong ke sisi lain tubuh.

"Jimin lapaaarr~"

"Tuh kan dasar yasudah ayo cari makan, makanya harusnya cari makan dari siang hyung. Ini malah maunya keluyuran kesana kemari" mendorong pelan dahi sempit kekasihnya itu. Yang di marahi malah pura-pura tak dengar dan menarik tangan Jimin.

"Ayo makan _mandu_ , aku sedang ingin makan _mandu_ dengan ramen!. Sehabis makan ayo main T-Express, Rolling X-train dan rotating house~"

Wajah Jimin memucat, kekasihnya ini benar-benar ingin menyiksanya. Jimin benci roller coster dan teman-temannya!. Jangan bilang penakut! – _masa sih chim?-._ Permainan yang disebutkan tadi benar-benar menguji adrenalin. _Selamatkan Jimin hari ini Tuhan._

.

.

.

"Nah, T-express~ ayo naik Jim-ah! _Palli!_ "

"Hyung sengaja ya" dengan mata menyipit memandang Yoongi. Yang diberi pernyataan terkekeh senang.

"Menyenangkan melihat kau takut seperti ini, hahaha" tertawa riang. Mood Yoongi benar-benar bagus hari ini.

" _gurae~,_ hari ini memang hanya untuk yang mulia ratu Yoongi" dan jimin harus menerima pukulan dibelakang kepalanya saat Yoongi mendengar kata 'Ratu'.

Saat kereta cepat itu mulai bergerak, disaat itu lah Jimin merasa nyawa nya di ujung tanduk. Oh betapa Jimin benci perasaan mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

Disisi lain Yoongi benar-benar menikmati berteriak merasakan sensasi lintasan yang meliuk-liuk itu. Walau tangan nya mengamit lengan Jimin erat. Mengabaikan teriakan takut kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Sudah hyung~ hyung tidak lelah apa? Main nya sebentar, tapi antri dan pergi ketempat main nya lamaa~ apalagi tadi _tuh_ di Rolling apa itu ? Ih lamaaa, lagipula sudah lumayan gelap naik _cable car_ saja bagaimana?" merengek pada Yoongi. Wajah pucat dan telinga beruang dikepalanya _-dipaksa Yoongi tentu saja-_ memaksa menaiki wahana yang tidak membuat jantungnya jatuh ke perut nya.

"Ya? Ya? Nanti saja rotating house itu jauh dari sini jalannya~ lagi pula hyung tidak pusing apa dibolak balik. 360 derajat hyung! 360 loh! Yang lain yaaaa?" Bujuk rayu Park Jimin ini sebenarnya tidak berguna. Hanya saja melihat wajah kekasihnya itu menyedihkan sekali, akhirnya Yoongi menurutinya.

"Yang alpha disini siapa sih? Heran alpha lain saja tidak sepertimu takut dengan hal sepele. Tidak alpha sekali" cemoh Yoongi. Min Yoongi tetaplah Min Yoongi bermulut pedas, tidak perduli dengan siapa pun.

"Iya-iya aku berbeda. Maafkan aku. Jadi cable car?". Sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan pedas Yoongi. Jimin memilih menarik tangan mungil itu ke tujuannya. Iya tujuan nya, bukan tujuan mereka.

Keduanya tidak perlu waktu lama, karena ternyata tidak terlalu ramai. Jimin menghampiri petugas wahana. Membisikan sesuatu.

"Tunggu disini sebentar hyung".

"Oh, _gurae"_ sahut Yoongi acuh.

" _Kajja"_ menarik lengan Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kapsul yang mereka kendarai bergerak perlahan, Jimin memperhatikan sosok di samping nya itu. Hanya memperhatikan tanpa memanggil, diam-diam memfoto kekasih mungilnya. Sedangkan Yoongi masih belum sadar dengan keadaan sekitar.

Gemas melihat kelakuan Yoongi yang benar-benar terlihat bosan. Jimin menarik pelan dagu Yoongi, agar pandangannya teralihkan ke Jimin.

"Berhenti dulu memainkan ponselmu hyung. Pemandangannya sedang cantik" tunjuk Jimin ke langit yang berwarna lembayung.

Mengikuti perkataan Jimin, memandang ke luar kapsul mereka. Dan baru sadar mereka hanya berdua. Setau dirinya satu kapsul bisa berisi lebih banyak dari dua.

Menyadari pandangan bertanya Yoongi "Sengaja, dari tadi main gabung dengan orang lain. Sekali-sekali berdua saja, biar beda" jelasnya ringan.

"Orang penting eh? Bisa-bisanya kau. Jangan-jangan pakai _mantra"_ Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Aish, jawab yang benar hyungg".

"Hm _wae_ tuan Park Jimin".

"Nah begitu, berjanji jangan memotong ucapan ku setelah ini".

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya namun akhirnya setuju " Hm, _geurae"._

Jimin tersenyum lebar, merogoh kantung jaket yang dipakainya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil. Sepasang cincin hitam. Titanium hitam. Yoongi terkesiap melihat benda ditangan Jimin, memandang Jimin dengan tanda tanya besar di benak nya.

"Min Yoongi, aku tau aku hanya seorang Park Jimin yang takut dengan hal sepele. Aku tau, aku takut dengan hantu, takut naik roller coster, tidak bisa menemani dirimu saat ingin menonton film horror, seorang alpha yang konyol. _Ya tuhan jangan tertawa sugar._ Ehm- Tapi aku Park Jimin, alpha konyol mu ini benar-benar mencintaimu. Dengan sepenuh hatiku. Dan membahagiakanmu adalah tujuan akhir hidupku. Menjadi satu satunya sandaran mu. Membuat pack kecil bersamamu. Jadi maukah kau menerimaku?

Jimin tidak berlutut layaknya pangeran di negeri dongeng, tidak menyewa seluruh taman bermain layaknya drama-drama yang sering Yoongi tonton. Bahkan tidak memakai setelan rapi makan malam romantis. Bahkan Jimin terlihat acak-acakan sisa perjuangannya dari menemani Yoongi. Dan telinga beruang dikepalanya, benar-benar semua itu tidak penting perkataan Jimin tadi seakan sudah cukup bahkan lebih membahagiakan dari apapun.

Yoongi terdiam. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kilat keterkejutan terpancar dari netranya. _Tunggu ini lamaran_ _sungguhan_ _?_ _Bukan bercanda?_ _Sungguh?!_ Batin Yoongi.

Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya seperti kembang api musim panas, meledak dalam euforia bahagia. Namun Min Yoongi bukan Jung Hoseok yang dipastikan langsung menjerit bahagia. Bukan Jeon Jeongguk yang ia yakin langsung melompat memeluk kekasihnya. Dirinya hanya Yoongi, Suga, seseorang yang dengan lihai menyembunyikan perasaan nya. Yoongi dengan setia diam memandangi Jimin dalam-dalam.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?" Jimin menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih. Detik berlalu bagai tahun. Seakan jantung nya jatuh ke perut. _Gugup_.

Yoongi berdeham beberapa kali untuk mengontrol mimik wajahnya. "Aku kira kau benar-benar menuruti perkataan ku saat video call kemarin"lanjutnya pelan.

" _Ne_? Ahh... tentu saja tidak, hehe" selesai dengan tawanya Jimin memandang Yoongi lamat-lamat, menyusuri lekuk wajah laki-laki manis itu.

"Ugh! Dasar bodoh, bisakah kau tidak melihat ku seperti itu ?! Pasangkan saja cincinnya" sentak Yoongi, menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap Jimin meraih tangan mungil Yoongi, memasangkan cincin dijari manis nya. Begitupun Yoongi ke Jimin.

"Nah lebih baik" Lanjut Yoongi, lalu meraih wajah Jimin , mencium nyatepat di bibir. Mata Jimin terbelalak melihat tindakan kekasihnya itu. Namun akhirnya menikmatinya juga.

Jimin merengkuh Yoongi ke pelukannya. Menggumamkan ' _Terima kasih','aku mencintaimu sugar'._ Sedangkan Yoongi bersandar di dada kekasihnya itu. Memandangi langit yang perlahan berubah gelap. Di taburi warna-warni lampu kota dan bintang. Dan Yoongi melupakan janji nya akan mencekik Jimin setelah itu. Mungkin nanti juga ingat.

.

.

Jimin memandangi wajah Yoongi, melirik jemarinya yang dilingkari cincin yang sama dengan dirinya. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit mereka parkir di depan rumah keluarga Min. Tapi Jimin tidak bergerak membangunkan Yoongi yang terlelap. Perjalanan dari Everland lumayan jauh.

Yoongi menggeliat kecil. Netranya terbuka pelan mengerjab memandang wajah Jimin yang berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. _Terlalu dekat._

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" gumam Yoongi.

"Malas, lagipula wajah tidurmu menggemaskan" Dan sekali lagi Jimin harus rela menerima pukulan sayang di kepalanya. _Yoongi tidak suka disebut imut, menggemaskan dan teman-temannya._

"Ah , besok ku jemput lagi. Aku ingin mengajak hyung ke suatu tempat" sambung Jimin. Yang diajak hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Jimin dengan sigap turun membukakan pintu Yoongi. Walau dibalas dengusan kasar, akhirnya Yoongi tetap turun tanpa protes berarti dan langsung berlari masuk.

" _Good night sugar! Sleep tight!"_

"Is, dasar anak itu"

-HY-

"Jimin? Ini kantor ayah mu kan?" Yoongi memandang bingung sejak dia masuk ke gedung besar dengan tanda 'PARK' besar di depan.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil, menarik lengan Yoongi masuk.

"Selamat datang di ruangan Park Jimin!"

Ruangan besar dengan pemandangan kota seoul di kiri dan meja penuh dokumen. Dengan papan nama "PARK JIMIN".

"Kenapa bukan nama Yoochun Appa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ini milik ku sugar, ruangan ayah ada disebelah. Tapi sudah jarang digunakan. Ayah sibuk dengan perusahaan dagang barunya. Yang ini diwariskan kepada ku. Jadi aku sudah bekerja sugar, daan sebenarnya sudah lama, sejak masuk kuliah seni ku" jelas Jimin.

"Ne?"

Jimin tertawa melihat wajah bingung Yoongi. "Hyung pernah bilang kan, karena aku belum lulus kuliah dan belum bekerja. Hyung tidak mau menikah denganku. Walaupun akhirnya kau menerima ku sih. Hehe" menggaruk kepalanya. Canggung.

"Dan ini pekerjaan ku. Mengurus perusahaan ayahku. Di industri hiburan. Aku sudah lulus kuliah bisnis hyung. Sedangkan aku kuliah seni itu untuk membantuku mengembangkan pekerjaan ku". Jelas Jimin panjang lebar.

Yoongi terdiam di tempatnya, seakan informasi yang barusan saja diterimanya itu memperlambat fungsi otaknya.

"Ah! Waktu skype ? Ah iya aku pernah janji mencekik mu ya… hm" menatap Jimin tajam.

"Eh.. eh hyung ? Hyung _gak_ serius kan? Loh hyung kan sudah bilang mau! Aduh! Hyung! Jangan aduh ee-ehk!" panik saat tangan mungil Yoongi melingkar di leher nya. Menekan nya pelan.

"Rasakan! Makanya apa-apa cerita, ini malah tiba-tiba. Bayangkan aku benar-benar menolak mu kemarin? _Cih,_ baru tau rasa".

"Iya-iya maafkan akuu, ya tuhan lepaskan tangan mu hyung! Nanti kelepasan! Nanti hyung jadi janda eh- duda kalau Jimin mati duluan!" berjuang melepaskan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Rasakan"

-HY-

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Usai Jimin memberitahu kedua orang tua nya , keluarga nya terutama ibunya dengan semangat mengatur pertemuan formal antar keluarga mereka. Ibu keduanya bahkan memutuskan mengurus semuanya. Lagipula Yoongi tidak suka repot, asal diriya tidak disuruh mengenakan gaun maka semua beres.

Ibu Yoongi dan Jimin menetapkan tanggal didekat waktu heat Yoongi. Akhir April. Dan mereka menentukan awal April untuk pernikahan keduanya, artinya hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi. Dan yang mengurus semua adalah ibunya dan ibu Jimin.

"Sudah tidak usah memikirkan ukuran baju, ibu kalian ini lebih paham. Terima jadi saja, fitting baju waktu dekat-dekat hari nya saja. Kuliah saja benar-benar, tuntaskan skripsi mu dalam 3 bulan Yoongi. Dan kejar ketinggalan mu Jimin. Agar cepat lulus"

Dan karena itu keduanya memutuskan benar-benar lepas tangan. Toh ibu mereka tidak mungkin bertindak yang aneh-aneh. _Menurut saja lah._

-HY-

 _ **Akhir februari,H – 3**_

Yoongi baru saja dinyatakan lulus seminggu lalu, dan sekarang dirinya sedang di butik kenalan ibunya dan sedang mencoba tuksedo miliknya. Berwarna putih, dengan detil cantik yang tidak terlalu ketara. Sesuai seleranya. Tidak boleh mencolok. Ngomong-ngomong Yoongi sudah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu Jimin. Terakhir saat wisudanya mereka bertemu.

"JIMIN! Tidak sampai dalam 10 menit , jangan harap bertemu Yoongi sebelum pernikahan!" Suata nyaring ibu Jimin menyita perhatian setiap orang di butik itu.

Yoongi yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti menatap heran melihat ibu Jimin yang mengomel dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya itu.

" _Eommoni?_ Ada apa? Jimin tidak bisa datang?"

"Oh! Yoongi-ya ~ _Aigoo_ bahkan dengan tuksedo saja _uri_ Yoongi cantik sekali! Kau beruntung sekali putra-putra mu cantik-cantik seperti mu Minyoung- _ssi_ " Seakan lupa dengan kemarahan nya barusan. Memuji Yoongi yang baru saja berganti pakaian.

"Junsu _-ssi,_ bisa saja. Lagipula Jimin dan adiknya yang tampan kan sudah lebih dari cukup" Ibu Yoongi tertawa kecil.

"Tidak terlalu sempit kan Yoongi-ya?" Tanyanya.

Yoongi menggeleng kecil, tersenyum memandang ibunya yang terlihat sedikit sendu.

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT AK- Woah!" Jimin tertegung di hadapan Yoongi. Menganga takjub. "Sempurna. Hyung .. Kau benar-benar sempurna" Pujinya secara spontan.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah bodoh Jimin.

"Ya ya terimakasih, menantuku memang sempurna. Dan kau cepat ganti pakaian. Dasar anak ini"

"Aye! _Just a minute ladies ~"_

Tak lama Jimin keluar dari ruang ganti, mengenakan tuksedo yang sama dengan Yoongi hanya bedanya milik Yoongi putih dan miliknya hitam

"Aigoo serasi sekali!" jerit kedua ibu mereka. Kompak.

Yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum kecil, Jimin memperhatikan kekasihnya itu. 'Cantik' batinnya. Namun Jimin belum ingin meninggalkan dunia ini. Jadi lebih baik pujian nya disimpan saja.

"Nah pas tidak Jimin-ah ?" tanya Ibunya.

"Sedikit kebesaran di lengan tapi tak apa. Tidak terlalu ketara kan bu?". Ibunya mendekat nenarik bagian yang ditunjuk, mengangguk pelan menandakan tidak perlu di rubah. Toh tidak terlalu berbeda.

" _Geurae,_ kalau begitu tidak ada fitting selanjutnya. Dan Jimin ambil undangan di mobil ibu, seperlunya saja untuk teman-teman mu."

"Ibu mau pergi dengan Minyoung- _ssi._ Antarkan Yoongi pulang setelah memberi undangan" lanjut ibu Jimin. Yang di jawab acungan jempol oleh anak-nya itu.

"Hati-hati ya Jimin-ah" titip ibu Yoongi.

" _Ne~_ selamat jalan-jalan _eommoni_ yang sabar dengan ibu ya _eommoni_ , ibu memang cerewet sepertiku. Aduh! Hehe ampun Permaisuri" memberi cengiran terbaiknya saat ibunya bersiap memukulnya.

-HY-

 _ **D-day**_

Jantung Jimin berdebar keras, bahkan rasanya pastur didepannya ini dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya - _kenyataannya para vampire yang menjadi_ _tamu_ _mendengarnya Jimin-_ menunggu Yoongi untuk masuk.

Masuk.

Sosok Min Yoongi dengan tuksedo putih nya melangkah masuk. Tanpa ayah nya. _Well_ , dia laki-laki mau bagaimanapun.

Mata Jimin bergerak mengikuti langkah ringan Yoongi, hingga sosok itu berhenti di depan nya. Tersenyum kecil mendengar detak jantung Jimin yang sama cepatnya dengan dirinya. Dunia seakan berhenti bagi mereka. Bahkan saat pendeta membacakan janji mereka suaranya seakan jauh. Mengucapkan 'Aku bersedia' seolah tidak sadar. Hingga saat pendeta menyatakan 'Silahkan cium pengantinmu' keduanya seakan ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata.

Jimin berkedip pelan memandang Yoongi, mengukir senyum terbaiknya. Berbisik pelan " _Aku berjanji selalu menjaga mu dengan seluruh hidupku Park Yoongi"_ mencium dahi Yoongi dengan sayang. Mengabaikan seruan nyaring milik teman-temannya _'kenapa_ _tidak di bibir!', 'yaaah~' 'Park Jimin tidak_ _seru!'._

" _Ku pegang janji mu Jiminie"_ balasYoongiberbisik.

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan akhirnya sampai!" menyeret langkah kaki nya menuju tujuan utamanya. Kasur. Mengacuhkan suara tawa Jimin menertawakan dirinya yang berjalan terseok-seok, mengantuk.

"Bersihkan dulu tubuh mu _sugar_. Baru tidur" menangkap tubuh ringan Yoong iyang hendak merebahkan dirinya di kasur membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Ya, usai pemberkatan dan Resepsi tadi keduanya langsung diusir alias disuruh berangkat ke Jeju. Jatah liburan dan honeymoon kata ayah Jimin. Bahkan keduanya bukan diberi hotel, namun vila kecil didekat daerah pegunungan.

"Pakai bajumu hyung, kau tidak mungkin tidur telanjang kan? Kecuali kau mau 'main' mungkin" Yoongi yang baru ingin merebahkan dirinya di kasur langsung meloncat membongkar kopernya saat mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Jangan coba-coba. Badan ku sakit semua berjam-jam di pesawat dan mobil" gerutu Yoongi memakai pakaian nya dengan santai.

"Ya ya katakan itu orang yang dengan santai nya berganti pakaian didepan ku"

"Derita mu, minggir aku mengantuk" usir Yoongi.

"Haha, jangan cemberut sugar, tenang saja. Simpan malam pertama nya saat kau heat nanti, biar _langsung jadi"_ goda Jimin. Mengaduh pelan saat Yoongi memukul kepalanya sadis. Namun tetap menarik tubuh Yoongi ke pelukan nya.

"Istirahat lah. _Jaljayo sugar"_

" _Good night, jaljayo Jiminie"_ mengecup sekilas pipi Jimin.

-HY-

Dan keduanya memang menikmati waktu mereka di Jeju, memenuhi waktu luang dengan berjalan di sekiling rumah pada awalnya. Beberapa kali menjelajahi hutan yang tak jauh dari vila mereka dengan wujud serigalanya. Walau Yoongi sempat kesal, pasalnya Jimin yang belum berubah menertawai wujud serigalanya yang jauh lebih kecil dari wujud serigala Jimin. Ya wujud perubahannya memang sedikit feminim, ukuran tubuh kecil dengan dominasi warna abu-putih. Wajar saja diakan omega! Menyambar telinga hitam-abu milik Jimin menunjukan rasa kesalnya.

Melupakan kepenatan yang ada, mereka mengelilingi tempat liburan di Jeju. Bahkan Yoongi menarik paksa Jimin ke padang bunga yang ada. Mumpung baru masuk musim semi kata Yoongi. Biasanya mana sudi Yoongi ketempat yang menurutnya ' _terlalu feminin_ '. Kali ini dirinya melupakan hal itu dan dengan semangat _hunting_ foto dengan Jimin yang membawa perlatannya.

Sesekali keduanya bertemu _**cub-cub**_ lucu di tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Atau para hunter yang menatap mereka tajam. Atau juga dilayani oleh elf dengan wujud aslinya saat makan. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi di Seoul.

Keduanya sepakat untuk benar-benar menyimpan _'Malam pertama'_ untuk heat Yoongi. Hanya sesekali _foreplay_ lalu _cuddling_ hingga tertidur.

-HY-

"JIMIN! JIIMIIIN!".

Jimin tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri suami manisnya itu. _–_ _Iya_ _Yoongi_ _bersikeras_ _tidak_ _mau_ _dianggap_ _istri_ _-_ .

"Ya tuhan, Ada apa hyung? Kenapa berteriak? Apa yang sakit?!"

"INI MEI KAN SUDAH?! Ish Jimin! _Masa heat ada sakit nya?_ "

Jimin berjengit saat mendengar Yoongi menjerit lagi. Tapi tetap menangguk menjawab.

"Lho?! Heat ku tidak datang! _Kok_ _telat?_ _!_ _"._

 _To Be Countinue ._

 _Yak! ini sequel apa bukan ya ? lama banget TT. maaf buat yang nungguin itu pun kalo masih ada. udah lelet masih pake TBC lagi. maaf beneran deh kena writer block itu paling nyebelin. dan karena riwayat sakit dll saya harus tahan tahan gak bablas ngebuat fic ini aja. INI INTINYA SAYA MINTA MAAF BANGET LOH YA. Btw ga lemon lemonan deh kayanya ga sanggup ._. DAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT SENPAI **IUSERNEM** , yang udah mau di gangguin minta saran dan bantuan buat lamaran nya. apalah daya saya mah gak jago bikin yang begituan TT. makasih banyak i lop yu so much ~~  
_

 _dan buat yang gak familiar dengn wolf-wolf an saya ga bisa jelasin banget. karena saya jelek pake banget buat urusan penjelasan._

 _Alpha, beta, omega, itu tingkatan status pemimpin pack atau kita nyebutnya kawanan itu alpha. kalo beta biasanya dibawah alpha dan tugasnya ngebantu si alpha dari ngejaga teritorial atau tempat tinggal dan berburu sama omega. omega itu sendiri kasarnya macem betina nya. cuma banyak alpha juga betina kok. anak anaknya biasanya disebut Cub._

 _sekian penjelasannya ya._

 _palembang 23 juni 2016. 5:36 AM_


End file.
